


The Villains and Their Children

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What if The VK's were raised to be good by their parents? What if they had very strong relationships and raised them not to repeat their mistakes? What would have changed?
Relationships: Carlos de Vil & Cruella de Vil, Evie & Evil Queen (Disney), Gil & Gaston (Disney), Gothel (Disney) & Original Female Character(s), Hades & Hadie (Disney), Harry Hook & James Hook, Jafar & Jay (Disney), Mal & Maleficent (Disney), Scar (The Lion King) & Original Character(s), Uma & Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Villains and Their Children

Maleficent hated when Mal crying. Not because she saw it as weakness but she didn't want to see her baby girl sad or hurt. 

She taught her how to be a better woman. How to be kind to people who deserved it but also to stand up against injustice and for herself. 

She would bond with her daughter over studying magic books and teaching her of the fae world and magical history. The young half-fairy would listen to her mother excitedly and would always wait for the time when she would finally be able to do magic.

She revealed to her that Hades was her father was she was eight. They had broken up after a heated argument about Auradon's invitation to set Hades free, after things couldn't die since he was trapped there. 

Maleficent let Mal go to Auradon to follow her dreams but also asked her to try to get the Isle people free. They had learnt from their mistakes and needed a second chance. Even if the villains wouldn't get a chance, the children deserved it. 

Because, she loved her daughter and nothing would be the biggest priority for her than Mal's happiness.


End file.
